


Парадокс лжеца

by Shax_r



Series: I am machine [33]
Category: I am machine - Fandom
Genre: Drama, M/M, Mindfuck, mindflow
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 01:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14274252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shax_r/pseuds/Shax_r
Summary: «Я лгу тебе в том, что я лгу в том, что я лгу тебе.» Или немного о том, что перекладывание ответственности – это заразно.





	Парадокс лжеца

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Таймлайн: зима 2056-57 гг. Помните сцену из «Are you real?», кальянная-бордель и девочка-подросток, из-за которой чуть ранее Рудольф избил наркодилера? Вот действие этого фика начинается как раз сразу после. А уж АУ это к дальнейшим событиям «Are you real?» или нет, решать вам.
> 
> 2\. О том, что такое «парадокс лжеца», и какие существуют способы его решения, можно прочитать [здесь](http://psi-logic.narod.ru/psi/lier.htm). Для справки – здесь использовано решение Рассела.

Without dedication there's self-medication,  
We're all just searching for the lie,  
Communication was lost in translation.  
Haven't you seen that the blind lead the blind?  
(c) 10 Years – Cycle of life 

Все начинается с того, что со Штефаном совершенно невозможно нормально разговаривать. 

– Быть такого не может, – он самодовольно посмеивается, закидывая ногу на ногу.

И Рудольф кивает.

Будь что будет, – думает он. Ты, дорогой мой друг, – даже внутренний голос начинает говорить интонациями Штефана Раца, – сам так решил.

****

*** * ***

  
Все начинается здесь.

В тесном прокуренном помещении с нервно мигающей вывеской. Среди густых клубов удушливого влажного дыма, среди равномерного белого шума электронной музыки, долбящей по ушам почти ощутимой болью. Под мутно-красным светом старых прожекторов, то и дело выхватывающим из полумрака кучки людей за кособокими стеклянными столиками и тощие нескладные фигуры, хаотично шатающиеся между ними подобно броуновским частицам.

Все начинается с блестящих тряпок на полуголых телах, с торчащих ребер и выпирающих костей таза. С маленьких точечных синяков на руках. Со смазанных пятен косметики на бледных лицах, с лихорадочного румянца на щеках и с ввалившихся стеклянных глаз, подернутых пленкой наркотического опьянения.

Все началось еще осенью, с испуганной маленькой девочки в тонком плаще и с содранных в мясо кулаков. С уже почти (или не почти?..) безжизненного тела, которое так податливо хрустело и чавкало под ударами массивных ботинок. Все продолжается сейчас, когда эти большие оленьи глаза смотрят – и не видят.

Все начинается со слова:

– Зачем?

С фразы:

– Нахер тебе это нужно?

Рудольф хмыкает, залпом допивая стакан. Штефан смеется.

– Что, не мог найти кого-нибудь понадежнее? В городе столько частных охранных контор, а тебе приспичило связаться именно с тем, кто держит этот засраный бордель.

Все начинается со стакана в мутных разводах, крепко зажатого в пальцах. Мышцы горла судорожно сокращаются, проталкивая маленькими порциями теплую едкую жидкость, глоток за глотком. Она обволакивает гортань тонкой маслянистой пленкой, под которой слизистую жжет огнем еще сильнее, вызывая малодушное желание закашляться и запить водой. От дешевого вонючего виски нет никакого удовольствия, его хочется не смаковать по чуть-чуть, наслаждаясь вкусом, а вылить кому-нибудь на голову.

– Не бордель, а кальянную! – изрекает Штефан, назидательно поднимая палец вверх. – Что поделать, мой дорогой Руди, даже солидные деловые люди могут позволить себе парочку безобидных увлечений.

– Все вы, деловые люди, такие – сплошная мразота.

Все начиналось со Штефана, и в этом нет ничего удивительного. С яркого, громкого, вечно мельтешащего перед глазами Штефана. Все начиналось с долгой, почти в два года, предыстории, с редких встреч в забегаловках, окутанных сигаретным дымом и алкогольным угаром, с полуночных разговоров о чьих-то успехах и собственных амбициях. А дальше – один короткий вечер в чужой квартире, а дальше – пара несерьезных разговоров о серьезных вещах. И высказанное полушутливо, со смешками, предложение поработать вместе. Штефан тогда сказал: «Я хочу дать тебе отличную возможность проявить себя. Руди, ты же мой друг». Штефан никогда бы не сказал: «Я тебе доверяю».

А кому тогда?

– И ты им настолько доверяешь? – Рудольф машинально крутит стакан, поворачивая запястье то по часовой стрелке, то против. – Что будет, если кто-то из них подберется к тебе слишком близко?

Все начинается с короткой простенькой мысли. С ощущения. С желания.

– Что я могу для тебя сделать? – спрашивает Рудольф, намертво вцепившись в худющее, у него запястье такое же в обхвате, предплечье.

– Что будет, если кто-то попытается тебя обмануть? – спрашивает Рудольф, наклоняясь вперед корпусом.

– Руди, я тебя умоляю, – Штефан улыбается во все тридцать два ослепительно-белых зуба (кажется, кое-кто пиздит насчет отсутствия у него имплантов, ой пиздит). – Откуда у тебя вообще такие мысли берутся?

Штефан не хочет разговаривать, Штефан хочет выебываться.

Все начинается с того, что Рудольф молча наливает виски во второй стакан, доселе пустой. И с тяжелого запаха некачественного спирта, которым, кажется, пропиталось все вокруг – даже он сам.

– Я никого к себе не подпускаю, – объясняет Штефан и прикрывается ладонью, щелкая зажигалкой. В первый раз палец соскальзывает. – Меня окружает немало людей, знающих о моей двойной жизни. Знаешь, как весело получается? Они приходят ко мне в офис, протирают жирными задницами кожаные кресла в приемной и любезничают с секретаршей, а сами тем временем думают, что этот респектабельный бизнесмен перед ними – обыкновенный барыга.

Все продолжается в тот момент, когда Штефан отхлебывает из стакана и брезгливо морщится. А потом громко и очень неискренне раскаивается в том, что вынудил своего бесценного друга довольствоваться таким отвратительным пойлом. И клятвенно обещает, что в следующий раз в качестве извинения принесет бутылку самого дорогого коллекционного виски, какой только сможет найти.

У Штефана есть деньги и есть связи. Он может пообещать хоть настойку из марсианского грунта – и в этом обещании не будет ничего фантастического.

Рудольф отворачивается со скучающим видом, потому что обещания Штефана стоят еще меньше, чем то, что он сейчас пьет.

Дальше будет виски, много виски, гораздо больше, чем следовало бы. Алкогольное опьянение отлично симулирует горячую тянущую тяжесть между грудной клеткой и горлом, какая бывает в моменты волнения, восторга или благоговения. Безусловно, оно не заменит эмоций и ощущений, испытанных по-настоящему, но подделка, сфабрикованная затуманенным мозгом, дается ему слишком легко и выглядит слишком естественной, естественнее, чем реальность.

Дальше будет блеклый мигающий фонарь на площадке у черного входа, перевернутый мусорный бак и заплесневелая стена, баллончиком исписанная посланиями – кто, кого и куда. Иногда даже с иллюстрациями.

Рудольф обеими ногами вляпывается в грязную лужу, но не сдвигается с места. И подает руку.

– Что я могу для тебя сделать?

На него смотрят недоверчиво, исподлобья. Но сигарету из его рук принимают, а в ответ на улыбку, максимально дружелюбную, какую только получается из себя выдавить, вроде бы даже осторожно кивают.

Дальше будет липкий тошнотворный дым и монотонный гул голосов. Вонючие кальяны и обдолбанные шлюхи – идеальная декорация для какой-нибудь хорошей доброй книжки про надежду и справедливость.

– Ты себя окружил теми еще тварями, – язык нещадно заплетается, поэтому Рудольф подливает себе еще. – Вдруг им что-то не понравится? Вдруг они испугаются риска, вдруг захотят наживиться еще больше? Они в любой момент могут сдать тебя полиции со всеми потрохами. Или начнут распускать слухи, которые вмиг испортят тебе репутацию. Штефан, а ты... не боишься?

Глупый вопрос, потому что Штефан не боится ничего. Вот он и молчит, только с ироничной улыбкой в духе: «Ну ты же сам понимаешь, какую чушь сейчас сморозил?» салютует стаканом. Он тоже выпил, немного, конечно, но по нему все равно видно – Штефан расслаблен и доволен жизнью, глаза блестят, речь слегка заторможена, он растягивает слова и подвисает в паузах. И не заметить ничего, если не знать его достаточно долго.

Дальше все будет совсем не так, как случается в хороших добрых книжках про надежду и справедливость.

– Пусти руку, – осипший от табачного дыма голос все равно остается совсем детским. – Товарный вид испортишь.

Дальше будет то, что было всегда – чувство собственного бессилия. Когда не хватает совсем немного, совсем чуть-чуть, когда ты можешь и хочешь, но не знаешь – как. Когда чувствуешь себя виноватым не в том, что случилось с этими людьми, а в том, что ты не способен это исправить. Или – не способен предотвратить.

– Ты ни разу не задумывался о том, что кто-нибудь из них обязательно попробует навредить тебе?

– Мне не так-то просто навредить, – Штефан снисходительно улыбается и кладет ладонь на затылок Рудольфа, наклоняется к его лицу.

Вонючие кальяны, обдолбанные шлюхи, а напротив – карие в золотистую крапинку глаза с морщинками в уголках.

– Я не первый год живу на этом свете, – улыбка у него ласковая, как у доброго дядюшки, а взгляд все равно тяжелый и неподвижный, как бы он ни кривлялся. – И, ты не поверишь, не в тепличных условиях вырос, – а вот тут уже понятно, в чей огород этот камень. – Большинству этих доморощенных холеных торгашей я не по зубам.

Штефан светится самодовольством, и Рудольф ловит себя на мысли, что в кои-то веки не хочет набить ему за это морду.

Раньше были смерти, много смертей. Передозировки, суициды, убийства в результате грабежей и якобы несчастные случаи, – жертвы были, есть и будут. Как будут и те, кто захочет добраться до виновного.

– Что, если кто-то желает тебе зла? – Рудольф очень старается разобрать накопившийся за вечер ворох невысказанных опасений, но мысли безнадежно спутались в клубок. – Не устраняет конкурента, не хочет разжиться за чужой счет. Что, если для кого-то цель – только ты сам?

Штефан – та еще беспринципная сволочь, которой глубоко наплевать и на закон, и на совесть. Многие имеют на него зуб, потому что Штефан использует все, к чему может приблизиться, и всех, кто хоть раз приближался к нему. Исключений нет, и на свой счет Рудольф тоже не питает иллюзий. Штефан – мразь и подонок, но Штефан все еще – его друг.

Дальше будут разговоры, много разговоров. Бесчисленные звонки, ответом на первый из которых будет лаконичное «Пошел нахер», а на последний – «Ладно, давай увидимся». Ада настолько демонстративно его _не ненавидит_ , что в ее присутствии Рудольф чувствует себя, как на скамье подсудимых. И крыть ему нечем. Он виноват.

– Мне твоя помощь не нужна, – она раздраженно отступает на шаг назад и сует руки в карманы мешковатой блузы.

Дальше будет просторный светлый кабинет заведующего отделением интенсивной терапии, табличка на столе с золотистой гравировкой, дурацкая искусственная пальма в кадке. Круглые очки в тонкой проволочной оправе и пышная щетка усов, которую все время их разговора машинально теребили короткие пухлые пальцы.

– На терапию уйдет много времени, но тут как раз все ясно, случай типичный. Проблема заключается в другом.

– Деньги? – Рудольф понимающе кивает и лезет в карман за кредиткой. – Это как раз не проблема.

Это значит – откупиться. От слова «искупить».

– Да нет же, – доктор Хайнеманн только отмахивается, устало потирая переносицу. – Герр как-вас-там, она несовершеннолетняя. И без документов. И если второе еще как-то можно замять, то против первого я бессилен. Для лечения нужно письменное согласие родителей или опекунов. Без него я больше не могу ее здесь держать.

Дальше будут долгие дни и недели, проведенные в тяжелом, будто похмельном, тумане. А вместо сожалений «зачем я столько пил?» – «зачем я в это ввязался?». Может быть, не стоило? Может быть, ну его к херам, может, просто забыть и забить, притвориться, что ничего и не было.

Потому что один раз – это и правда ничего. Чтобы успокоить собственную совесть – нужно немного больше.

Нужен еще хотя бы один.

Дальше будут разговоры, много разговоров. И попытки переиграть того, с кем играть в принципе – заведомо провальная затея. Как объяснить, не объясняя, и сказать понятное для непонятном для обоих языке?

– Мне все желают зла, – Штефан пожимает плечами. – Знаешь, чем гадать на кофейной гуще, пытаясь разобраться, кто по какой причине мечтает сжить меня со свету, предварительно обобрав до нитки, – проще принять как данность то, что они мои враги. Важно то, что они хотят мне навредить, а не то, почему. Важен возможный результат. А уж их личные мотивы мне не интересны.

Такой Штефан – все еще прежняя вальяжная нахальная сволочь. Он подсаживается ближе и фамильярно обнимает за плечи, тянет к себе. Его ладонь давит сильнее, чем нужно, пальцы почти впиваются в выемки под костью, и это неприятно. Но Рудольф молчит, равнодушно вливая в себя еще один стакан вонючего виски, а Штефан ухмыляется. Он, должно быть, чувствует себя хозяином положения.

Дальше будут прикосновения чуть шершавых пальцев, медленно, будто машинально проводящих по его затылку. Будет размеренное свистящее дыхание возле лица, слегка пахнущее спиртным и сильно – табачным дымом, дальше будут тепло и тяжесть человеческого тела, которое совсем уже беспардонно приваливается к плечу, даже сейчас пытаясь подмять под себя.

Дальше будет взгляд глаза в глаза, снисходительно-насмешливый, почти физически ощутимый. 

– Да блять, Штефан, морда твоя усатая, не беси меня, – беззлобно ворчит Рудольф, вяло отпинываясь от него.

Приятная слабость во всем теле, вызванная опьянением, пока еще перевешивает желание с размаха двинуть наглеца кулаком в ухо. А слегка заторможенные, и от того более осторожные, более ласковые прикосновения – и вовсе сводят его на нет.

 _Такой_ Штефан нравится _такому_ Рудольфу гораздо больше.

Дальше будет тусклый белесый свет матовой лампы, в котором все кажется серым: и модные ставни-гармошки на окнах, и ворох одеял, и безбожно измятая постель, и собственная бледная рука с проступающими венами. А глаза – черные. И глядя в них, хочется сначала со всей силы съездить по этой самодовольной роже, а потом забиться в самый дальний угол. Или в обратном порядке.

– Говоришь, все? – Рудольф цепляется за эту фразу, будто клещ. – Все желают тебе зла?

Иногда ему кажется, что он действительно может помочь. Взять за руку и увести, вытащить, даже если придется тащить силой. Мать с отцом, Аду, Штефана, может быть, даже еще кого-то. Может быть, даже самого себя.

Ключевое слово здесь – «кажется».

Дальше будет только хуже. Потому что помогать надо тем, кто этого не хочет.

– На что ты намекаешь? – Штефан трезвеет на глазах, заметно подбирается и напрягается.

Такой Штефан, – собранный, осторожный, хищный, – куда лучше соответствует представлениям Рудольфа о нем, хоть и не так привычен, как Штефан-истеричное-трепло.

Такой Штефан все еще остается его другом.

Мучительно тяжело сформулировать правильно то, что еще даже в собственной голове не оформилось до конца. Так, чтобы поняли, – и так, чтобы не поняли лишнего.

– Про меня ты думаешь так же? – выпаливает Рудольф, как на духу, не задумываясь ни на секунду.

Потому что он хочет подвести Штефана к некой очень важной мысли. Штефана – или себя.

Все закончится тогда, когда Штефан даст ответ.

Все заканчивается пониманием того, что дальше молчать не выйдет. Не выйдет сидеть в сторонке, успокаивая себя иллюзией, будто бы все в порядке. Нихуя не в порядке. Начатое однажды, по пьяни и из дурацкой сопливой жалости, придется закончить, пока оно не переросло во что-то более масштабное, сложное, ответственное, и потому – необратимое.

– Я принес себя – очевидно, тебе, и бутылку – очевидно, себе, – Рудольф хохочет, неуклюже плюхаясь своей тощей задницей на серо-бежевый диван в чужой гостиной.

Штефан хватается за голову и громко сетует на свою жестокую судьбу, Иисуса, Аллаха, Будду и Кетцалькоатля, всех скопом, ниспославших на его бедную голову такое ужасное чудовище. Штефан достает из домашнего мини-бара стаканы и приносит с кухни колотый лед. Штефан болтает о какой-то ерунде, о скачках продаж в южном филиале, о маркетинговой стратегии, а потом, улыбаясь во все тридцать два, в лицах пересказывает историю про мудака, подрезавшего его на дороге.

– Хочешь, я ему морду набью? – заговорщицким тоном спрашивает Рудольф, очень стараясь скроить как можно более кровожадную гримасу. За что тут же получает клеймо невоспитанного варвара.

Штефан крепко держит его за плечи, прижимая спиной к стене, от чего немедленно начинают ныть непривычно прямо разведенные лопатки, и бормочет в шею еще что-то про гада и бестолочь.

С таким Штефаном можно даже побыть честным.

Можно. Рудольфу сейчас все можно.

> _Ты подпускаешь некоторых людей слишком близко к себе. Правда?_
> 
> _У них достаточно возможностей, чтобы навредить тебе. Правда?_
> 
> _И они хотят тебе навредить. Правда?_
> 
> _А что насчет меня? Я знаю? Я могу? Я хочу? Как ты думаешь, что из этого правда?_

Все закончится, когда Штефан даст ответ. Штефан, расчетливый хитрец Штефан, пропустил уязвимость в созданной им самим структуре. И когда его тычут в эту уязвимость носом, когда буквально кричат о ней в ухо, ему нужно только заметить это и сказать: «Да, ты был прав». 

Рудольф ждет.

– В горле пересохло, – говорит он и наливает себе еще.

Все началось три месяца назад, за липким столиком тесной прокуренной забегаловки. Все закончится здесь, в светлой просторной гостиной одного из самых успешных молодых бизнесменов Австрии.

Коллекционный виски, когда выпита почти целая бутылка, дерет горло ничуть не хуже безымянной паленой дряни.

– Штефан... – Рудольф криво улыбается и смотрит на него искоса. – А что, если б я тоже лгал тебе? И если прямо сейчас я тебе лгу?

– В чем? – Штефан очень правдоподобно таращит глаза от изумления, дескать, это еще что за новости?

– В том, что...

В том, что я знаю о твоей уязвимости и могу ей воспользоваться? В том, что я могу променять твою безопасность на жизни десятков незнакомых людей? В том, что я готов это сделать? В том, что не готов?

Рудольф как-то растерянно пожимает плечами. Он уже сам запутался в собственных выводах, в том, что он принял за истину, а что – за обман. Да и какая теперь разница? Штефан все равно назовет правдой то, что ему хочется видеть правдой.

Все закончится – и начнется заново.

– В том, что... я лгу тебе?

Все начинается с того, что со Штефаном совершенно невозможно нормально разговаривать.


End file.
